The present invention relates to an arrangement for positively supplying elastomer filaments in textile machines. More particularly, it relates to the arrangement of the above mentioned general type which has a freely rotatable holder for a yarn spool abutting against a drive roller, and rollers for guiding elastomer filaments pulled from the yarn spool.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,052. In this arrangement the yarn spool is fitted on a holder whose support is displaceable under the action of the pulling spring normal to an axis of a drive roller. The fitted yarn spool abuts against the drive roller over the entire spool length. This arrangement is designed especially for elastomer filaments, and for the utilization with non-elastic filaments must be exchanged by other filament supplying arrangements which are provided with a filament supply drum. In this arrangement the spool assumes a constant abutment position relative to the drive roller and therefore involves the danger that loose yarn filaments abut against the drive roller and form an undesirable coating on the drive roller. For preventing this, the drive roller must be cleaned from time to time, since a coating on the drive roller damages the outer yarn layer of the abutting spool and the peripheral speed of the yarn spool and thereby the speed of pulling the filaments can be affected in an undesirable manner.